Torn Apart
by Verose
Summary: A certain Hogwarts student remembers the time he spent with his love. Rated T, just in case.


Verose: Hello. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I'm sorry...but I just fell so depressed. I don't know why. I just don't know. So I decided to let out all my sadness in a little one-shot. I figure that way, I won't hold it all in. Please review.

* * *

The clock ticked...ticked with not a care in the world.

I watched her body...as my heart shattered into pieces.

My breath grew thinner and thinner.

I still remember when I confessed to her...

* * *

" Why! Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled out suddenly.

She seemed a bit startled and taken back.

" Why are you making me so confused?"

She blinked at me.

" I can't stop thinking about you! I just can't stop!"

She didn't say anything.

" I hate you...but...but I love you! I just don't get it!"

" Y-You? You love...love... me?"

My eyes shifted away to the open window, leading to the balcony.

" Yes..."

I walked outside, on the balcony, and stared into the night sky.

" I actually do love you..."

She followed me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

" When I first met you...I knew that I couldn't have you. I knew if we were to love each other...it would be forbidden and never bothered to pursue my feelings."

It was a clear night with the moonlight shining upon her face.

" You're so beautiful. For the past 7 years that I've known you, I could never stop..."

" Stop what?"

" Stop loving you. I love everything about you!

She smiled.

" I love the way your hair dangles when you seem to be so happy! I love the way your lips curl into a gorgeous smile! I love you..."

Tears fell from her cheeks as she slowly walked into my arms.

" I...love you too."

She rested her head against my chest.

" You do?"

" Yes, I love you."

" Oh...Thank you, Merlin!"

My embraced her with an incredible passion.

* * *

I can still seem to recall the events afterwards.

How our lips met...

How our bodies became one...

Everything seemed to be going just fine until the war began.

* * *

I was so worried.

She wasn't home yet, and she never gave me a call telling me that she would be late.

Just as I was about to go out for her, the door bust open revealing her.

She was panting extremely fast.

" What's wrong?"

" Have you picked up today's issue of 'The Daily Prophet'?"

" No. Why?"

" The war has started!"

I jumped from my chair and ran over to her.

She seemed to be resisting the urge to cry.

" It's okay...you can cry..."

And with that, she began to cry.

It had been a long-time fear for her that the war would start.

After she had calmed down, we walked to the great hall to find everyone in a rush, with the exception of a very few amount of students.

Boys were either shaking another's hands as a sign of friendship or comforting their girlfriends.

Girls were either hugging other girls to show their emotions or kissing their boyfriends goodbye.

The remaining students were wishing a safe trip home to those departing.

" I need to go see my friends..." she said to me.

" okay."

Shortly after she left, my parents arrived to pick me up.

" What! I can't leave! Mother, Father!"

" You will do as I say, boy! Besides...what reason do you have to remain in this dreadful place?"

" None! Why must we leave?" I said quickly.

" Son..." my mother said.

Father roughly grabbed me, whispering into my ear...

" You know very well why! The Dark Lord demands our presence for the war!"

" I-"

He glared at me before I sadly followed my parents.

* * *

I was very angry at my father for forcing me to join Lord Voldemort.

I was even angrier at Voldemort for forcing me to fight.

That was how I lost her...

* * *

I walked into the Malfoy Manor with nothing more than evil running through my veins.

It had been three years since the beginning of the war, since I saw her.

She is still the first thing I think of in the morning when I open my eyes, and the last thing I think of when I close them.

As I began to twist the doorknob to my room, Voldemort appeared before me.

" Yes...my lord?"

" I have a brand new servant for you. She is being held within the dungeon. She is a present for all your hard work." he said.

With no real concern, I walked down to the dungeon with Voldemort following.

I unlocked the key to the door and took a look at the new slave.

" ...Merlin..."

It was her...

She was sitting, staring back at me with shock.

" Are you pleased?"

I didn't say anything and ran to embrace her.

She seemed to come back to reality and soon returned the embrace.

" Argh!"

I slumped down in pain, turning to see Voldemort's furious face.

" Do not tell me that you love her!"

" Yes! I do love her! And what of it?"

" You traitor!"

" I love her! I love her! I love her! I LOVE HER!"

I turned back to her and kissed her again and again and again.

" I missed you so much...Promise that you will never leave me..."

" I...I...I promise..."

I hugged her again.

Then she gasped.

" Avada-"

" WATCH OUT, DRACO!"

" KEDAVRA!"

Time seemed to slow down as a huge light blasted through her body.

She fell to the ground...

" No!"

* * *

The clock ticked...ticked with not a care in the world.

I watched her body...as my heart shattered into pieces.

My breath grew thinner and thinner...

" Why...Why did you leave me?"

" You promised me..."

" You promised me that we would be together...I loved you so much!"

" Why did you leave! WHY! WHY!"

Tears fell uncontrollably down my face.

I held her hand in mine for a brief moment...before I released it.

Kissing her one last time, I left the funeral to return home..but that was two months ago.

To this day, I continue to think of her.

I just can't stop.

I went to the kitchen...

...and grabbed a knife.

...and held it against my chest.

...and muttered

" I love you Hermione Granger..."


End file.
